


in the years since

by getfassbent



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Immortal Merlin, M/M, Merlin/Arthur first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfassbent/pseuds/getfassbent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been centuries since Arthur Pendragon drew his last breath, but Merlin has never stopped waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the years since

It is the last day on set for the cast of _Merlin._ Emotions are running high for everyone, it’s been a long journey. They are filming the death scene. Arthur’s death scene. For one young man, the situation is all too real. Colin choked out his lines, as the camera rolled. No one knew that his tears were real. No one knew his secret. After years of lying to protect himself, Merlin had discovered that he was an excellent actor. The name “Colin Morgan” was just one of the many he’d adopted in the hundreds of years since Arthurs death.  
“Thank you”, Bradley whispered, clamping his hand over the back of Colin’s head.  
Colin knew his lines well. He always had. For Colin, they weren’t lines at all. They were his past. What came next, the savage tears and raw pain, was not acting. It had been too long since that careful façade crumbled. Centuries.  
“Annnnd, CUT!”  
The camera crew started preparing their equipment for the next scene. Someone clapped Colin across the back. “Well done, man! Well done!”  
Quickly, he wiped away the lingering tears from the corner of his eye.  
“Thanks,” he forced a smile. “Bradley, come on,” Colin muttered, attempting to heave his friend off of him. “You’re crushing me, get off.”  
But the boy didn’t move. His lead lolled back and his eyes remained unblinking.  
“Bradley?!” Colin’s voice rose in a panic. _He’s fooling around. He’s always just fooling around._  
“Bradley!” Colin shook Bradley’s shoulder. “Someone! Help!”  
“What’s going on?” someone asked. But Colin wasn’t paying attention anymore. His friend had opened his eyes. But there was something wrong. That lighthearted gaze was gone. Colin found himself staring into eyes burdened with centuries sorrow and pain.  
“Merlin?”  
Colin froze. It was Bradley who’d spoken, but Colin knew in that instant that Bradley was long gone.  
One of the crewmen laughed. “Camera’s are off, man,” he was saying. “Come on, they need to redo your makeup for the next-“ he was abruptly cut off.  
“Where are we?”  
Colin’s eyes filled with tears. His heart was pounding in his chest. He found his friend’s hands with his own and clasped them tight.  
“Merlin?”  
“Arthur,” Colin breathed, hardly daring to hope. “is that you?”  
Arthur didn't respond, his hands were around Colin's neck in an instant and their lips were pressed hastily together in the next.  
"I've been waiting a long time to do that."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merthur fic and my first ever publication to Ao3. Any comments or suggestions would be really appreciated!


End file.
